


Fuck, I slept with a married man.

by ifucked_thatburrito



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifucked_thatburrito/pseuds/ifucked_thatburrito
Summary: Alek freaks out once he finds out Yason is married. Maret 'consoles' him





	

Alek paced across the room, his black court shoes clacking on the tiled floor of the kitchen, his long, black dress from last night flowing behind him, and his long black hair an uncharacteristic mess, wild and knotted. The usually well-presented man wasn't even wearing makeup.

"I can't believe it." the tall man lamented from behind an elegant hand, 

"Well you better believe it. You weren't even drunk." came the airy reply from the woman sitting on the edge of the table as she examined her perfectly painted burgundy nails, legs crossed, "And for goodness sake sit down, dear. You're wearing a hole in the floor."

A chair screeched against the tiles before Alek slumped onto the wooden chair with a sigh, rubbing his tired eyes, "I don't know what to do Mar..." he confessed, "I've slept with men in relationships before, but they were always people I'd never see again, or their wife was a bitch, but Yason and I have fucked three times already, and I only found out this morning. I know she's gone a bit mad and doesn't remember him, but at the end of the day, he's still married and probably still loved her."

Maret looked up from her nails, and ran them through the silky, shiny length of her black hair, looking down at the feminine man, her painted lips pulled into a sympathetic pout, "So it's a non-starter. But you've still slept with him, three times, as you said."

The young man dragged his hands down his naked face, feeling slightly sick to the stomach, the uncharacteristic guilt eating away at his mind. The red discolouration around his large, blue eyes emphasising his tiredness, "If we carry on this... thing we have... it's not fair to her, she's still a person, and probably loves him, even though she doesn't remember."

"It's not really fair to either of you, is it dear?" she says, swivelling round to stroke the man's hair, detangling knots with her nails, with the sort of maternal care that Alek had only experienced from Maret.

Alek leaned his head into her lap, and heaved a sigh, "He takes such good care of her.. I don't want to come between them."

Maret hummed in response, "He's a wonderful man, the best, even."

Alek huffed and sat up, appearing quite miffed at the woman's seeming unwillingness to actually offer any advice, "Would you stop agreeing and actually help me?"

The elegant woman smiled cheekily, "Well stop making such excellent points! If you really want to know what I think, darling, I think that you should talk to Yason, and make sure you two are on the same page, assume that you both are, Yason can satisfy his carnal needs with you, since that's all you two really seem to want from each other."

Alek sighed, and wrapped his long slender arms around Maret, leaning his head on her narrow shoulder, nodding in agreement and his thanks.


End file.
